Another Way To Say
by beatress
Summary: Each of them were left with no words every time they came to face each other. Their feelings were hidden, their pain was crushed, a smile was visible but their lips were tight holding in the words that were to be said. For two tight lipped people, will there be another way to say those words? For the StingYu week on tumblr. StingYu...
1. Chapter 1

**Woah, I did make it. This is a promotional piece for the upcoming StingYu week which will start tomorrow i.e. December 1****st**** 2014 – December 7****th**** 2014\. **

**I have my exams going on. I just finished one and thought I should post up something. So here is a small prologue to events in the future chapters. I'll post them when they're done. I'll be busy during the whole week so I'll post whenever I can. So look forward to them. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't want to be reminded but truth is truth. I would never own these babies in my life time. Mashima-sensei owns them all. The plot and the songs in these, however, are mine.**

* * *

_**Another Way to Say**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_It started a long time ago_

_When she had nowhere to go_

_He crossed her path,_

_Without a doubt, _

_That's the turning point_

_Of her life._

_He stretched his hand_

_To take hers _

_She gladly gave_

_She wouldn't mind._

_No exchange, only smiles_

_Time takes a toll _

_And wipes them all_

_But… Then… Again… _

_After years…_

_Under the starlight, they met._

_Under the starlight they meet again._

_They greet each other, they fall in love… Once again…_

_Under the starlight, they smile_

_Under the starlight, they cry._

_There were no words but another way to say…_

"_I love you"_

_Under the Starlight…_

* * *

**Like you guessed, this fic will follow 7 connected chapters, each with the day's prompt**

_Day 1 : Meeting_

_Day 2: Fantasy_

_Day 3: Stars_

_Day 4: Children_

_Day 5: Apology_

_Day 6: Future_

_Day 7: Scars_

**It will be a cute little fic. Before I forget, this is dedicated to inspired-destiny on tumblr and dA who always inspires me with great StingYu artwork. You should check her art sometime.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**Also, I wanted you guys' opinion. Is it okay if the remaining chapters will be free verses like these or will you prefer prose? Since I was short on time, I couldn't write the prose but have the verses ready for a few days. But I don't know if it will work. I've never written a fanfic of only poetry and nothing else. I'll think of what I can do but even you guys shower some advice on me. ^_^**

* * *

**Have a nice day and a beautiful StingYu week ahead!**

**beatress**


	2. Prompt 1 Meeting

**Exams over. I thought I'll just finish them up. Here is the entry for Day 1. It is not an AU but long back from the present timeline.**

**Hope you all like it! I'll probably finish the remaining days soon and post them up this week.**

* * *

**Prompt-1**

**Meeting**

* * *

When little Yukino opened her eyes, she wasn't met with the blue sky nor the twinkling stars she admired. In fact she thought she went blind but she had no clue when darkness changed its colour from black to blue. She heard a sigh and a warm breath on her. She could also hear a tiny voice speak up from beside.

She sat up wondering which part of heaven she was. But the things around her seemed pretty earthly. They were just like before she had… succumbed to darkness? Oi, where was she? Did someone kidnap her? They should know it was of no use. Her parents were dead and her sister….

She looked down finding the strands of grass beneath her sore feet interesting. Without her consent, she started tugging on her hood which kept her identity in dark from the world. Just those memories from a few days back gave her nightmares and shivers. She couldn't stop those moments in which her sister sacrificed herself to save her. She was taken away.

Her sister, Sorano, was taken away.

She felt something cold touch her skin. She turned to her side to look at what it was that caused the sensation of ice on her face. She found the culprit to be an apple in the outstretched hand of a boy, no lesser than her in age. He had a goofy grin on his face, offering her food. Maybe it is poisoned or drugged?

She took a step back. Never take anything from strangers. Her sister always told her that.

"Oi, stop acting weird. Your stomach's grumbling. You should eat something. I might not be there always to save you when you faint" he said, a little annoyed possibly because of her behaviour.

He saved her? Why? No one ever offered her any help. Yet he saved her, a complete stranger?

She hesitantly took the apple from his hand and gave it a bite, blood gushing to her cheeks. For mysterious reasons, the apple seemed tastier. She could only take a note of his features before she heard a red coloured feline cry from the sides.

"Sting-kun, they're here" it said, making little Yukino wonder who 'they' are. She hadn't had to ponder upon it for long for she could see 'them': a small mob of angry moms running in their direction.

"Crap," he cursed. He stuffed two more apples into her hands and took a run, the feline following him closely. For Yukino, she was more than confused at what was happening.

Before she knew it, he was gone too, like everyone in her life. She wondered if she'd ever meet that kind-hearted person again.

Probably she will.

But considering her ill fortune, it was safe to consider she won't.

* * *

**So how was it? Leave a review and let me know. **

**Notice: Like you guys asked me, I've setup a separate writing blog. I'll post my updates and possibly some drabbles there if you want to check it. Its archaicarchives on tumblr. You'll find a link on my profile. So you can check it out. Also, I'm trying to be more active on twitter. Hope it helps. **

**Present update: Finished 30 percent of 2****nd**** chapter of 'My Love Story', my NaLu fanfic I'm currently working on. **


End file.
